Lomba Makan Mie Goreng Setan
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Lomba 17 Agustusan yang diselenggarakan oleh Rhia untuk mempererat tali kekeluargaan antara keluarga Sennen/Mutou (Dimensi R), Keluarga Tri-Angels (3 OC/Dimensi R), dan Keluarga Kuroki/Sennen (Dimensi PC). Garing banget humornya. (Gomen gak ahli humor).


**2nd OneShot**

**CrossOver**

**YGO-DG**

**Plus 3OC**

* * *

**MIE SETAN**

**Peserta:**

Timaeus Sennen

Blacky a.k.a Atemu Sennen

Idan (Idol Edan) a.k.a Yami Sennen(R)

Mi Ayam a.k.a Yami Sennen(PC)

Lavi Bookman

Yuugi Mutou

**Penonton + pendukung:**

Rhia

Lillian White

Miyuki Hanazawa

Heba Mutou

Alice Walker

Luna Ryuuokami

* * *

**Rhia's POV**

**11 Agustus 2013. Pagi hari Pukul 08.00 a.m.**

Aku dan Heba berkunjung ke rumah Tri-Angels (sebutan bagi 3OC cantik dari Dimensi R), yaitu Alice, Lillian, Miyuki. Kami sering berkunjung di sana saat semua keluarga cowok (Quarto Yugi) keluar karena urusan masing-masing. Yah, daripada aku di rumah tidak melakukan apapun, lebih baik kami berkunjung ke rumah Tri-Angels untuk menghilangkan rasa sepi dan suntuk di rumah sendiri.

"Sebentar lagi 17 Agustusan. Melihat perlombaan orang-orang malah bikin bosan." ucapku sambil bertopang dagu.

"Ri-nee benar. Setelah kita puasa, tak terasa hari kemerdekaan akan datang." ucap Heba yang sedang duduk bersantai di sofa.

"Lalu apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan untuk perayaan Agustusan. Tidak enak kalo tidak merayakannya." ucap Lillian sambil menyuguhkan minuman dingin untukku dan Heba.

"By The Way, mana Miyuki dan Alice?" tanyaku pada Lillian.

"Anee sedang ada misi, Imouto latihan album baru." jawabnya. "Oh iya, Heba bagaimana? Apa sudah siap untuk satu agency dengan Miyuki?" tanyanya ke Heba.

"Un. Aku sudah siap kok." ucap Heba begitu semangat.

"Siip…! Aku doakan juga agar kamu di terima." ucap Lillian sambil tersenyum. "Ah iya, apa pacarmu sudah memberimu ijin untuk masuk ke agency dengan Miyuki?" tanya Lillian.

"Un." ucap singkat Heba sambil tersenyum.

Disaat Lillian dan Heba sedang asyik berbicara, aku memikirkan sesuatu yang begitu menyenangkan, seru, kocak dan yang pastinya untuk merayakan 17 Agustusan. Tapi apa ya?

"Apa kalian lapar?" tanya Lillian sehingga membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Un." ucap Heba sambil mengangguk.

"Kalau kau, Ricchan?" tawar Lillian padaku.

"Boleh kok. Kebetulan aku kelaparan." ucapku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oke-oke. Ditunggu." ucap Lillian. Kemudian Lillian meninggalkan kami berdua dan pergi ke dapur.

"Kira-kira, Lili-san masak apa ya?" ucap Heba sedikit penasaran.

"Entahlah." jawab singkatku.

"Nan desu ka?" tanya Heba kepadaku.

"Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu untuk merayakan 17 Agustusan. Paling tidak, kita buat sesuatu hal yang seru, kocak, menyenangkan dan membuat kita semua senang." jawabku sambil berpikir mencari ide.

"Semacam lomba begitu?" tanya Heba.

"Yah begitulah. Tapi perlombaan apa yang seru dan menyenangkan?" ucapku masih kebingungan.

"Memangnya kau ingin mengikut-sertakan kita semua untuk lomba?" tanya Lillian sambil membawa makanan mie goreng buatannya.

"Tidak semua. Hanya sebagian saja. Ini masih aku pikirkan lomba apa yang menyenangkan." ucapku kembali berpikir.

"Hai…hai…. Makan dulu. Nanti kita diskusikan bersama. Ini mie gorengnya." ucap Lillian sambil menaruh piring berisi mie goreng buatannya di meja. "Douzo." tambahnya.

"Arigatou." ucap Heba sambil menerima mie goreng itu. "Ittedakimasu." ucapnya kemudian memakan mie itu.

"Ini pedas atau biasa?" tanyaku kepada Lillian.

"Pedas. Dan aku tahu level dirimu seberapa. Jadi aku sudah menambahkan bumbu pedas di dalam mie goreng milikmu." jawab Lillian.

"Siiip…! Ittedakimasu!" ucapku dengan memakan mie itu dengan lahapnya. "Fuhhh! Sssshh... Pedasnya… Level berapa ini?" tanyaku dengan terus menahan rasa pedas di lidah.

"Level 1 Kotabaru." jelas Lillian.

"Hah?" ucapku tidak paham.

"Level 1 Kotabaru sama dengan level 3 biasa." jelas singkat Lillian.

"Pantesan pedas. Tahu dari mana info itu?" tanyaku.

"Runa." jawab singkat Lillian.

Aku langsung teringat sahabat sohibku yang bernama Runa Ryuuokami. Sahabat yang tinggal di Kotabaru, Kalimantan. Sahabat yang selalu kocak, heboh dan yang selalu bersemangat itulah orang yang benar-benar aku sukai dan cocok menjadi sahabatku.

"Jadi, Runa yang memberitahukan ini?" tanyaku.

"Un. Yah paling tidak aku bisa sedikit tahu tentang level pedas dari setiap daerah kan?" ucap Lillian.

'Benar juga. Aku jadi teringat kalo di Kotabaru itu masakannya serba pedas.' pikirku. Tak lama aku menemukan ide. 'Tunggu! Mie goreng…. Pedas…. Level Kotabaru…. Itu dia!' pikirku setelah menemukan ide yang tepat. "Lillian, arigatou. Berkat dirimu, aku punya ide yang bagus untuk perlombaan 17 Agustusan." ucapku senang.

"Hontou?" ucap Lillian dan Heba bersamaan.

"Un. Aku teringat kalau keluarga dan saudara-saudara Runa suka makanan pedas level Kotabaru. Sedangkan di keluarga kita ada yang suka makanan pedas, kan?" ucapku sedikit mengingat perkataan Runa.

"Uhm…iya sih ada kok. Bukankah Tima-san, Farao, Yami-kun, Yuugi-kun, dan Lavi suka makanan pedas?" tanya Lillian. Farao adalah panggilan Lillian kepada Atemu kekasihnya.

"Kalau tidak salah, koi juga suka makanan pedas level Kotabaru." tambah Heba mengingat kekasihnya Mi Ayam a.k.a Yami (Dimensi A) menyukai makanan pedas.

"Yup. Karena itu aku menemukan ide untuk lomba nanti tanggal 17 Agustus." ucapku senang.

"Jadi…lombanya adalah…" ucap Heba dan Lillian bersamaan.

"MAKAN MIE SETAN!" teriakku dengan penuh semangat sampai-sampai Lillian dan Heba menutup telinga mereka masing-masing. "Gomen…gomen…" ucapku setelah menyadari tingkahku tadi.

"Dasar. Siapa pesertanya?" tanya Lillian setelah melepaskan tangannya untuk menutup telinganya tadi.

"Tentu saja enam cowok." jawabku singkat.

"Enam orang?" kaget Heba dan Lillian.

"Un. Koi, Blacky, Idan, Mi Ayam, Mata Satu sama Yuugi." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Koi yang aku maksud adalah kekasihku yang bernama Timaeus. Blacky adalah panggilanku kepada Atemu kekasih Lillian. Idan atau Idol Edan adalah panggilanku kepada Yami (Dimensi R) kekasih Miyuki. Karena Yami seorang Idol di Jepang dan punya kegilaan terhadap kekasihnya yang sekaligus adik kembar perempuan Lillian jadi aku panggil dia 'Idan'. Mi Ayam…sudah kujelaskan kok. Mata Satu adalah panggilanku terhadap Lavi kekasih Alice. Alice adalah kakak kembar perempuan Lillian. Lavi kupanggil begitu karena dia selalu memakai penutup satu mata di sebelah mata kanannya. Sedangkan Yuugi, sama sekali tidak ada panggilan lain.

"Kenapa koi juga ikut?" tanya Heba kepadaku.

"Tentu saja dia pacarmu. Berarti dia juga calon iparku, kan?" jelasku.

"I…iya juga sih." ucap Heba.

"Lalu, level berapa yang kau minta untuk Mie Setan?" tanya Lillian.

Kemudian, aku memasang seringai iblis khasku. "Karena namanya Mie Setan, berarti mie goreng itu harus lebih pedas. Dan pedasnya di atas ke wajaran." ucapku.

"Di atas kewajaran?" tanya Heba dan Lillian.

"Tentu saja. Level pedas untuk Mie Setan adalah…. LEVEL 10 KOTABARU!" teriakku.

"NANIIIII?" kaget Lillian dan Heba. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kau gila apa? Level 10 Kotabaru berarti kan…" ucap Lillian.

"Level 30 biasa!" teriak Heba ketakutan.

"Lho! Lho! Ngapain kalian takut?"

"TENTU SAJA KAMI TAKUT! KALAU SAMPAI PACAR KAMI KENAPA-KENAPA GIMANA?" teriak Heba dan Lillian. Sekarang giliran diriku yang menutup telingaku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Yaelah…kalian takut pacar kalian sakit gitu?" tanyaku diikuti anggukan dari mereka berdua. "Kalian lupa pacar kalian seperti apa?" tanyaku diikuti gelengan oleh mereka. Aku hanya ber-sweat drop ria melihat mereka yang tidak tahu kesukaan pacar mereka masing-masing. Aku menghela nafas dan melanjutkannya lagi. "Pacar kalian itu pecinta makanan pedas." ucapku. Kemudian aku menoleh ke arah Lillian. "Kau tahu si Blacky suka makanan pedas sampai level berapa?" tanyaku. Kemudian aku menoleh ke Heba. "Dan kau lupa ucapanmu tadi kalau kekasihmu suka makanan pedas kan? Level berapa?" tanyaku.

"Di atas level 10 Kotabaru." ucap Lillian dan Heba bersamaan.

"Nah, kalau mereka suka makanan pedas di atas level 10 Kotabaru, berarti mereka kuat kan?" ucapku kemudian diikuti oleh anggukan dari mereka. "Kalau kuat, berarti mereka tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?" ucapku diikuti gelengan kepala dari mereka. "Nah, kalian udah tahu begitu kenapa masih aja takut. Nyatanya, mereka tidak apa-apa setelah makan-makanan pedas level 30 lebih." tambahku.

"Bagaimana dengan Tima-nii?" tanya Heba cemas.

Lagi-lagi aku memasang seringai iblis ditambah tawa iblis. "Ohohohoho…! Kau tidak tahu saja Atashi no koi seperti apa. Dia sama seperti kekasih kalian."

"HEH?" kaget mereka setelah mendengar pernyataanku tadi.

"Yup. Baru tahu ya?" ucapku sekali lagi diikuti anggukan dari mereka. "Kasihan. Yah, kalau kalian tidak percaya, kalian bisa lihat sendiri oke?"

"Baiklah." ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Siiip! Tinggal menelpon Luna dan Mi Ayam." ucapku semangat.

"Kenapa Luna ikutan juga?" tanya Lillian.

"Ck…ck…ck…. Kau itu bagaimana sih? Kita sebagai kekasih peserta lomba harus memberi dukungan pada mereka." jelasku pada Lillian.

"Jadi, yang lomba enam cowok dan kita sebagai pacarnya hanya menonton dan mendukungnya?" tanya Lillian. Aku mengangguk menandakan 'iya' kepada Lillian. "Oke deh aku nurut aja." tambah Lillian.

"Siiip. Imouto, cepat kau telpon Yami!" ucapku pada Heba.

"Un." balas Heba dengan anggukan. Kemudian dia mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon sang kekasihnya. "Moshi-moshi…. Koi, gomen mengganggu. Ada yang aku sampaikan. Tanggal 17 besok hari Sabtu koi sibuk kah? Uhm…jadi bisa ya? Ah katanya Ri-nee, koi ikut jadi peserta lomba makan Mie Setan. Apa koi mau ikut? Katanya sih, level 10 Kotabaru. Eh, hontou ni? Un. Arigatou, koi. Un, jya." ucap Heba kemudian menutup telponnya.

"Sepertinya si Mi Ayam mau ikut lomba nih." ucapku.

"Un. Katanya dia ingin tahu seberapa kuat para Aniki-ku makan Mie Setan level 10 Kotabaru." ucap Heba.

"Nah, tinggal telpon Luna si pacar Yuugi. Oke, aku pulang dulu ya. Kasih tahu sama Alice dan Miyuki ya. Aku juga bakal kasih tahu sama yang lainnya." ucapku kemudian menaruh piring di atas meja. Diikuti oleh Heba. "Arigatou, Lillian. Masakanmu enak banget. Jangan lupa lho besok Sabtu tanggal 17 Agustus harus ikut oke. Jya." ucapku kemudian keluar rumah.

"Arigatou, Li-san. Jya." ucap Heba sambil membungkuk kemudian ikut pulang bersamaku.

"Un. Jya ne." ucap Lillian sambil melambaikan tangan.

**Rhia's House**

Setelah sampai di rumah, aku dan Heba segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tadaima…" ucaku dan Heba bersamaan.

"Okaerinasai." balas Yuugi. Yuugi adalah adik angkatku sekaligus kakak kembar Heba. Dia seorang mahasiswa di Universitas Hokkaido. Tapi karena saat ini dia sedang libur penerimaan mahasiswa baru, jadi dia kembali ke kota Domino dan berkumpul kembali bersama kami. Dia juga adik sepupu Miyuki Hanazawa, adik dari Lillian White. "Habis darimana kalian?" tanya Yuugi agak sok seperti orang tua. Secara, dia kakak kembar yang overprotect terhadap Heba. Walaupun Heba keluar bersamaku, dia tetap khawatir terhadap adiknya.

"Kami berkunjung ke rumah Lillian." jawabku sambil melepaskan sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal khusus di dalam rumah. Heba pun juga ikut masuk ke dalam dan mengganti sandal.

"Ke rumah Lillian-san? Apa ada Nee-chan di sana?" tanya Yuugi sambil duduk di sofa.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala menandakan 'tidak'. "Dia masih latihan di Agency." jawabku singkat. "Lalu, kau sendiri habis kemana saja?" balas tanyaku kepada Yuugi.

"Boku? Yah…jalan-jalan sama Hikari." ucapnya. Hikari adalah nama panggilannya terhadap Luna. Kenapa? Karena Luna adalah 'Gadis Cahaya' miliknya, maka dia memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hikari'.

"Cie…cie…kencan nih…" godaku terhadap Yuugi.

Wajah Yuugi memerah bak udang di rebus. "Bu-bukan kencan. Aku hanya mengajaknya jalan-jalan kok." ucapnya sambil gugup.

"Jujur sajalah. Toh memang wajar kan. Kalau orang punya pasangan, terus diajak jalan-jalan, berarti itu namanya kencan." ucapku To The Point.

"Un. Memang begitulah, Yuugi-nii. Setiap pasangan pasti tak akan lepas dengan namanya 'kencan'." tambah Heba.

"Mou…Imouto, Ricchan." kesal Yuugi karena tak mampu membalas perkataanku maupun Heba.

"Hem…tinggal menunggu tiga cowok yang tersisa." ucapku.

"Eh, Aniki dua jam lagi akan pulang. Atemu-nii dan Tima-nii pulang sore." ucap Yuugi.

"Begitu ya. Nanti kau telpon Luna ya." pintaku.

"Menelpon Luna? Untuk apa?" tanya Yuugi.

"Hari Sabtu tanggal 17 besok, aku mengadakan lomba makan Mie Setan level 10 Kotabaru alias level 30 biasa. Pesertanya kamu, Idan, Blacky, koi, Lavi dan Mi Ayam. Aku, Heba, Luna, Lillian, Alice dan Miyuki akan menjadi penonton dan pendukung bagi kekasihnya. Itu saja." jelasku secara To The Point.

"Oh…begitu…" ucap Yuugi namun tiba-tiba dia terkejut. "NANI? LEVEL 10 KOTABARU?" teriaknya.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-tapi…aku kan sanggupnya sampai level 9 Kotabaru. Mana kuat sampai level 10." protesnya.

"Lho, seharusnya bagus kan untukmu. Paling tidak kau harus bisa membuktikannya pasa kekasihmu bahwa kau bisa menyamai koi dan Blacky." tegasku.

"Haduh…gimana nih?" ucapnya bingung.

"Aku katakan kalau kau benar-benar pengecut lho." ancamku sambil menyeringai iblis.

"Ba-Baik akan kulakukan! Jangan katakan itu pada Hikari." ucap Yuugi.

"Oke!" ucapku semangat sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arah Yuugi. Yuugi hanya menepuk dahinya, sedangkan Heba hanya tertawa kecil melihat kegelisahan kakak kembarnya. "Nah, aku istirahat dulu ya. Kalau mereka sudah datang, bangunkan aku." ucapku sambil berdiri.

"Haiii…" ucap Heba sambil tersenyum kepadaku. Kemudian aku meninggalkan Heba dan Yuugi, menuju ke kamarku untuk beristirahat.

Jam 18.00 p.m.

Semua keluargaku berkumpul di ruang tamu. Aku, Heba, Yami, Yuugi, Atemu, dan Timaeus sedang duduk bersantai di sofa. Walaupun bersantai tapi sebenarnya ini adalah rapat masalah lomba Agustusan.

"Hem…ada apa sebenarnya ini?" tanya Atemu sedikit penasaran.

"Hedeh…cape-cape habis latihan, tahu-tahu ngumpul di sini. Mana pakek alasan rapat pula." kesal Yami sambil melipat tangan.

Aku hanya melirik Yami dengan pandangan seram plus muncul death glare dari tubuhku. Yami langsung terdiam setelah mengetahui sikonku.

"Rhia, katakan pada kami, apa yang ingin kau bahas?" tanya Timaeus dengan tenang.

'Ah…seperti biasa, kekasihku selalu saja tenang dan sabar menungguku. Senangnya hatiku.' pikirku.

"Ri-nee…" ucap Heba sambil menepuk pelan di pundakku sehingga aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Eh…ah…iya…" ucapku sambil celingukan seperti orang kebingungan. Kemudian aku mendehem dan memulai pembicaraan. "Yah, seperti kalian ketahui, kita berkumpul seperti ini karena ada berita menarik untuk kalian."

"Berita menarik?" tanya Timaeus, Yami dan Atemu bersamaan.

"Un. Mungkin aku langsung menjelaskannya to the point. Jadi, aku harap kalian menyimaknya." ucapku. Kemudian diikuti anggukan oleh mereka bertiga. "Hari Sabtu tanggal 17 besok, aku mengadakan lomba makan Mie Setan level 10 Kotabaru alias level 30 biasa. Pesertanya adalah Koi, Blacky, Idan, Mi Ayam, si Mata Satu dan Yuugi. Aku, Heba, Luna, Lillian, Alice dan Miyuki akan menjadi penonton dan pendukung bagi kekasihnya. Itu saja." jelasku.

"Begitu ya?" tanya Timaeus. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Hem…boleh juga tuh. Aku siap saja." ucap Atemu.

"Matte! Level 10 Kotabaru? Yang benar saja!" protes Yami.

"Tentu saja." ucapku singkat.

"AKU TIDAK TERIMA!" teriak Yami sambil berdiri. "Kau gila apa? Makan Mie Setan Level 10 Kotabaru? Kau ingin membunuhku ya?" protes Yami sambil marah.

"Aku tidak membunuhmu kok. Kalau menyiksa sih, mungkin." ucapku sambil menyeringai iblis di hadapannya.

"Nai! Aku tidak terima! Aku protes! Kalian juga pasti protes kan?" ucap Yami.

"Hem…protes ya? Baiklah, aku butuh suara kalian. Siapa yang ikut Yami?" perintahku kepada semuanya. Yami mengangkat tangan. Hanya dia sendiri yang protes. Tak lama, dia menurunkan tangannya. "Oke. Sekarang, siapa yang ikut aku?" perintahku sekali lagi sambil mengangkat tangan. Tiba-tiba, Yuugi, Heba, Atemu dan Timaeus mengangkat sebelah tangan bersamaan.

"Na…nani?" kaget Yami yang mengetahui bahwa banyak yang mendukung diriku, sedangkan dia, hanya sendiri.

"Jadi, 5:1. Sudah cukup puas melihat hasilnya, Idan?" tanyaku. Yami hanya diam tak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat. "Jadi, peraturan tetap peraturan. Lombanya makan Mie Goreng Setan oke?" ucapku dengan nada semangat.

"OKE!" ucap Heba, Yuugi, Atemu dan Timaeus dengan semangat.

Yami hanya terduduk diam dan kaku menerima kekalahan.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahukan pada yang lainnya?" tanya Timaeus.

"Un." ucapku sambil mengangguk.

"Asyik…! Vasilissa melihatku makan mie setan. Aku jadi semangat nih!" ucap Atemu senang.

"Dou shita, Otouto? Seharusnya kau senangkan? Kekasihmu akan mendukungmu saat lomba." ucap Timaeus untuk menenangkan Yami.

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja aku masih kalah sama kalian. Aku mampu sampai level 3 Kotabaru." ucapnya lesu. Memang benar dia hanya sanggup mencapai level 3 Kotabaru karena faktor kesehatan fisik dan suaranya. Bagi seorang penyanyi, dia tak boleh mengkonsumsi makanan pedas, minum es bahkan makan gorengan karena akan merusak suaranya.

"Ya, bersabarlah yah? Mungkin lomba ini tidak ada menang maupun kalah. Rhia melakukan itu agar untuk memeriahkan Agustusan khusus keluarga terdekatnya." ucap Timaeus.

"Oke, masalah peserta udah selesai. Untuk yang masak, seperti biasa Heba dan Lillian." ucapku.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Atemu, Yami, dan Yuugi bersamaan.

"Karena pacar Lillian dan Imouto mampu makan makanan pedas sampai level 10 Kotabaru. Kalau Miyuki yang memasak…aku tidak menjamin keyakinannya. Dia pasti tak akan tega kekasihnya begitu apalagi…" ucapku terpotong saat aku melirik Yami. "Yami bisa melakukan berbagai cara agar mampu menipu kekasihnya. Bahkan dia bisa berbuat curang dengan cara memintanya untuk membuatkan mie setan yang tidak pedas." tambahku.

"Benar juga ya." ucap Yuugi.

"Kita bakal ditipu mentah-mentah oleh Otouto." ucap Atemu. Yami hanya diam terkaku dan tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Nah, makanya itu yang masak cukup Lillian dan Imouto." ucapku kemudian menoleh ke arah Heba. "Apa kau bisa, Imouto?" tanyaku.

"Hai. Serahkan saja pada kami!" ucapnya yakin.

"Yap, rapat selesai. Arigatou, minna. Sekarang bubar!" ucapku seperti ketua rapat.

Tak lama, aku, Heba, Yuugi, Atemu dan Timaeus kembali ke kamar kami masing-masing. Yami, sikon sama, dia hanya terduduk diam dengan wajah ketakutan. Kasihan sekali.

**Tanggal 17 Agustus 2013. Jam 07.00. Di rumahku.**

Heba dan aku berbelanja bahan masakan untuk Mie Goreng Setan. Tak lama, kami kembali ke rumah dan ternyata kami bertemu dengan Tri-Angels dan si Mata Satu a.k.a. Lavi di depan rumah kami.

"Ah, ohayou." sapaku sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Tri-Angels dan Lavi.

"Ohayou, Ricchan." balas Miyuki sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ohayou." sapa Alice dan Lillian bersamaan.

"Yo, Ricchan." sapa Lavi dengan gaya khasnya.

"Ohayou, minna. Sudah berkumpul semua ya." ucap Heba.

"Yup." ucap Alice.

"Aku akan membantumu memasak ya." ucap Lillian kepada Heba.

"Un. Arigatou, Li-san." ucap Heba senang.

"Aku boleh ikut masak?" tanya Miyuki.

"Tidak boleh!" bantahku, Lillian dan Alice bersamaan.

"Huuuu…" dengus Miyuki.

"Sudah…sudah…. Ayo minna, kita masuk." ucap Heba untuk meminta semua masuk ke rumah.

Tak lama, kami semua masuk ke dalam rumah. Ternyata Quarto Boy sudah bangun semuanya.

"Vasilissa?" ucap Atemu terkejut melihat Lillian.

"Hime?" ucap Yami bersamaan.

"Ohayou, Koi." sapa Miyuki kepada Yami sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou, Farao." sapa Lillian dengan wajah datar.

"Vasilissaaaaaa….!" panggil Atemu dengan wajah memerah.

"Himeeeeeee….!" begitu juga Yami.

Tak pakek lama, Yami dan Atemu berlari ke arah Miyuki dan Lillian.

DUUUAAAAAAK!

BLETAK!

Suara yang familiar sekali bagiku karena suara itu adalah naas bagi Yami dan Atemu. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah Atemu diinjak oleh Lillian, sedangkan kepala Yami dijitak oleh Alice. Kenapa bisa begitu? Kalau Lillian memang dia tak suka dengan sikap Atemu yang selalu suka menggoda Lillian, apalagi berpikiran mesum di depannya. Sedangkan Miyuki, dia terlalu polos dan mudah digombali oleh Yami. Tapi saking sifatnya Miyuki yang terlalu baik, makanya dia tak berani memukulnya. Malah yang memukul Yami adalah Alice, kakak tertuanya.

Setelah mereka memukul Yami dan Atemu, tak lama Yami dan Atemu jatuh dan pingsan.

"Lain kali kalau sampai kau melakukan itu lagi, aku tak akan segan-segan menganiayamu." ucap Lillian dan Alice dengan nada marah. Tak lama, Lillian dan Heba jalan menuju dapur. Alice mengikutinya sambil menarik Miyuki agar ikut masuk ke dapur.

"Yare-yare…seperti biasa mereka bodoh. Koi, Lavi, tolong bawa mereka ke sofa. Setelah itu, tata meja dan kursi makan. Dibuat melingkar. Aku akan membantu yang para ladies memasak. Kalau Mi Ayam dan Luna sudah datang, beritahu aku." perintahku kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

"Hai." ucap Lavi, Timaeus, dan Yuugi bersamaan.

**Ladies in Kitchen**

Alice dan aku membantu menyiapkan bahan. Heba dan Lillian memasak mie. Sedangkan Miyuki, hanya duduk diam melihat kami bekerja.

"Kenapa sih aku tak boleh ikut memasak?" tanya Miyuki.

"Karena kau tidak bisa memasak sesuai dengan harapan kami. Kau malah membuat rencana ini gagal total karena tindakanmu nanti." ucap aku, Alice dan Lillian bersamaan. Miyuki langsung terdiam sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Ihihihi…gomen ne, Miyu-san. Aku tidak bisa membantu." ucap Heba.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok." ucap Miyuki sambil tersenyum.

"Ricchan, kita membuatnya satu-persatu sesuai tingkatan level atau langsung level tertinggi?" tanya Lillian kepadaku.

"Lebih baik satu-persatu. Kalian membuatnya cukup enam porsi saja dan jangan terlalu banyak-banyak. Aku takut mereka tak kuat makan lagi. Aku hanya ingin mereka merasakan pedasnya bukan karena kekenyangan lho." jawabku to the point.

"Oke. Heba-chan, kau memasak untuk yang level 1-5, sedangkan aku memasak untuk level 6-10." pinta Lillian kepada Heba.

"Wakarimashita." ucap Heba paham.

Kemudian, kami pun mulai memasak.

**Boys in Living Room.**

Timaeus, Lavi dan Yuugi, menata ruang tamu sesuai dengan keinginanku. Sedangkan Yami dan Atemu, masih pingsan dan tertidur di atas dua sofa yang panjang.

TING…TONG…. Suara bel rumah berbunyi.

Yuugi langsung menghampiri sebuah speaker yang berfungsi untuk menghubungkan dalam rumah dengan luar rumah. Yuugi menekan tombol speaker itu. "Dare ga?" tanyanya.

"Ini aku, Hikari. Aku dan Linggongzi sudah berada di depan rumahmu." ucap dari suara speaker itu yang ternyata Luna sang kekasih Yuugi.

"Chotto matte. Aku akan segera ke sana." ucap Yuugi kemudian mematikan speaker itu.

"Mereka sudah datang, Yuugi?" tanya Lavi.

"Un. Hikari dan Yami-senpai sudah datang." jawab Yuugi.

"Suruh mereka masuk." pinta Timaeus.

"Oke." ucap Yuugi sambil memberikan isyarat 'oke' kepada Timaeus.

Kemudian, Yuugi berjalan menuju gerbang. Di sana sudah hadir Luna sang kekasih Yuugi dan Yami sang kekasih adik kembarnya, Heba. Yuugi langsung membukakan gerbangnya.

"Masuklah, Luna, Yami-senpai." pinta Yuugi.

Tak lama, mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Shitsurei shimasu…!" ucap Yami (PC) dan Luna.

"Ah, masuklah, Yami-kun, Luna-san." ucap Timaeus.

"Ano…yang cewek ada di mana?" tanya Luna.

"Mereka ada di dapur. Masuk ke sana saja." jawab Lavi sambil menunjuk ke arah ruang Dapur.

Luna langsung menuju ke dapur. Sedangkan Yami (PC) ikut membantu membereskan meja. Yami (PC) terkejut saat melihat Atemu dan Yami (R) masih pingsan di atas sofa.

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya Yami (PC) pada Timaeus.

"Seperti biasa. Saat mereka bertemu dengan sang kekasih, mereka langsung lari ke arah sang kekasih, tapi..." ucap Timaeus terpotong.

"Naasnya, mereka kena tonjokkan dari pacar mereka masing-masing." tambah Lavi.

"Be-begitu ya..." ucap Yami (PC) sambil ber-sweat drop ria.

Tak lama, Yami (R) dan Atemu bangun.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?" tanya Atemu.

"Cukup lama." jawab Yuugi.

"APAA?" kaget Atemu.

"Woi! Biasa saja kenapa?" kesal Yami (R) sambil menutup telinga.

"Yo, kakak kembarku." sapa Yami (PC) kepada Yami (R).

"Oh kau. Yo juga." balas Yami (R).

"Oke sudah selesai. Tinggal menunggu mienya." ucap Yuugi senang setelah membereskan mejanya.

"Iya-ya. Aku penasaran nih seperti apa rasanya masakan Heba." ucap Yami (PC) penasaran.

"Cie...cie..." goda Lavi.

"Ahaha..." tawa kering Yami (PC).

Tiba-tiba, Yami (R) menyikut Yami (PC). "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa kalau makan yang...kau tahu kan level 10 Kotabaru." ucap Yami (R).

"Memangnya kenapa? aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu." ucap Yami (PC) dengan santainya.

"Heh? Masa ka?" kaget Yami (R).

"Aku sering lomba makan pedas di atas level 10 Kotabaru bersama kedua Aniki-ku." jelas Yami (PC).

Setelah dia mendengar pernyataan Yami (PC), Sang Kembar langsung terdiam dan tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun. 'Mampus! Aku kalah deh sama adik kembarku.' pikir Yami (R) dengan pasrah. Dia benar-benar tahu bahwa kembarannya lebih hebat dibandingkan dengan dirinya apalagi berurusan makanan pedas.

Tak lama, para gadis keluar dari ruang dapur sambil membawa 10 piring ukuran cukup besar yang masing-masing dibawa oleh lima gadis sedangkan aku hanya membawa enam cawan kecil dan enam pasang sumpit.

"Minna, khususnya para peserta dipersilahkan duduk dikursi makan masing-masing. Lombanya akan dimulai." pintaku.

Kemudian, para lelaki duduk dikursi masing-masing. Aku menaruh sebuah cawan dan sepasang sumpit pada setiap peserta. Heba menaruh dua piring ukuran besar di tengah meja makan. Di setiap piring tersebut terdapat bendera kecil bertuliskan angka.

"Penjelasannya adalah setiap piring besar terdapat bendera bertuliskan angka sesuai tingkat kepedasannya. Sekarang piring dengan bendera angka 1 maka tingkat kepedasan level 1, begitu untuk seterusnya. Jadi, kalian akan 10 kali makan tapi dengan porsi kecil. Paham?" jelasku diikuti oleh anggukan mereka. "Masakan level 1-5 dimasak oleh Imouto, sedangkan level 6-10 dimasak oleh Lillian." tambahku.

"Hontou ni?" Wah, sudah kuduga kalau Vasilissa memasak masakan ini. Aku jadi ingin segera mencicipinya." ucap Atemu senang. Lillian hanya diam malu mendengar ucapan Atemu.

"Jadi, kau yang memasaknya, Heba?" tanya Yami (PC) kepada Heba.

"Un. Aku harap masakanku enak dan kau menyukainya." jawab Heba dengan wajah memerah karena pujian dari Yami (PC).

"Cie...cie... Linggongzi kesenengan nih makan masakan Ling'ai..." goda Luna.

"Mou...Luna-san..." ucap Heba malu dan wajahnya pun bertambah merah. Semua orang hanya tertawa kecil kepadanya.

"Sudah-sudah. Imouto, tolong bagikan mie gorengnya." pintaku kepada Heba. Kemudian, Imouto membagikan mie tersebut ke dalam cawan sesuai dengan porsinya. "Kalau kalian ada yang tidak kuat untuk meneruskan ke level berikutnya, silahkan angkat tangan." jelasku. Semua peserta mengangguk paham.

**Level 1**

"Siap?" aba-aba pertamaku. "Mulai!" ucapku sebagai tanda dimulainya perlombaan.

Semua peserta langsung memakan mie goreng tersebut. Sang kekasih dari peserta pun ikut mendukung kekasihnya. Aku pun ikut mendukung kekasihku sambil melihat ekspresi para peserta. Mungkin saja sudah ada yang kewalahan. Tapi level 1 ini tidak ada efek dari mereka.

"Hem...masakan Heba memang enak, ya?" puji Yami (PC) yang baru pertama kali ini memakan masakan kekasihnya.

"Benerkan. Masakan Imouto memang enak. Dia jago masak di keluarga sini." ucap Atemu bangga.

"A-arigatou." ucap Heba malu.

Tak lama, para peserta sudah selesai makan. "Selesai. Next!" seru para peserta dengan semangat.

"Oke. Bagikan." pintaku kepada Heba. Kemudian dia membagikan mie goreng level 2. Setelah membagikan, Heba langsung membawakan piring tersebut ke dalam dapur lalu kembali ke ruang makan.

**Level 2.**

"Siap? Mulai." aba-abaku menandakan dimulainya perlombaan yang kedua.

Peserta terus semangat dan melahap habis mie goreng. Sang gadis pun tidak kalah hebohnya mendukung kekasihnya. Saat ini tak ada peserta yang terlihat menyerah.

**Level 3.**

Kali ini, Miyuki membawakan dua piring besar dengan tingkat level 3 dan level 4. Dia meletakkan piring itu di tengah meja makan kemudian membagikan mie goreng level 3. Setelah membagikan mie, Miyuki melirik kekasihnya, Yami (R) yang mulai kewalahan menahan pedas dari mie level 2 tadi.

"Erastis..." panggilnya kepada Yami (R) dengan bahasa Yunani. Sang kekasih menoleh ke arah Miyuki. "Daijoubu?" tanya Miyuki khawatir.

"Daijoubu. Aku kuat kok." ucap Yami (R) yakin kepada kekasihnya.

"Un. Semangat ya, Erastis". ucap Miyuki untuk memberikan semangat pada Yami (R). Yami (R) memberikan isyarat seperti 'thumb up' kepada Miyuki.

"Siap? Mulai!" aba-abaku untuk perlombaan yang ketiga.

Sang peserta langsung melahap mie goreng itu. Aku melihat Si Idan, Yami (R) mulai tak kuat menahan rasa pedasnya. 'Aku rasa...sebentar lagi akan ada yang gugur.' pikirku yakin karena Yami (R) akan gugur sebentar lagi.

**Level 4.**

Miyuki kembali membagikan mie level 4 ke setiap cawan dan membawa dua piring besar ke dalam dapur. Kemudian kembali ke ruang makan dengan wajah khawatir.

"Siap? Mulai!" aba-abaku untuk perlombaan keempat.

Seperti biasa, para peserta masih bersemangat untuk melahap mie itu. Namun sudah ada satu peserta yang mulai tak tahan lagi untuk meneruskannya.

**Level 5.**

Kali ini, Luna lah yang membawakan dua piring besar dengan tingkat level 5 dan 6. Tak lupa dia membagikannya pada cawan peserta.

"Kuro, ganbatte ne!" ucap Luna memberikan semangat pada Yuugi.

"Un. Pasti. Arigatou, Hikari." balas Yuugi sambil tersenyum.

'Kau enak masih bisa bertahan sampai level 10. Sedangkan aku, pasti bakal menyerah di level ini.' pikir Yami (R) yang sudah terlihat pasrah akan kekalahannya.

'Erastis...' pikir Miyuki khawatir.

"Oke. Siap? Mulai!" aba-abaku yang kelima.

**Level 6.**

Luna membagikan mie ke dalam cawan peserta dan kemudian membawanya ke dalam dapur. Kemudian kembali ke dapur.

"Ini sudah level ke 6. Level kali ini lebih menakutkan dari biasanya. Aku yakin kalau kalian sudah mulai tidak kuat untuk meneruskannya. Kalau tidak kuat, silahkan angkat tangan sekarang." pintaku kepada para peserta. Namun tak ada respon dari peserta. "Wah...berarti bagus donk. Yosh! Dilanjutkan!" teriakku semangat. "Siap? Mulai!" aba-abaku yang keenam.

Para gadis pendukung peserta terus menyoraki kekasih mereka masing-masing. Namun ada salah satu pendukung yang diam dan memasang wajah khawatir terhadap seseorang. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah yang ditujukan olehnya. Dan ternyata benar, saat aku menoleh Yami (R) langsung mengangkat tangan.

"Aku menyerah." ucap Yami (R) agak serak.

Semua terkejut dan menoleh ke arahnya. Dia hanya diam malu karena dia orang pertama yang menyerah lebih dulu.

"Erastis..." ucap Miyuki khawatir.

"Sou...kau menyerah ya. Bener-bener deh. Kembaran lu aja masih tahan dan Yuugi masih kuat. Masa kau kalah dengan mereka." ucapku sedikit mengejek ke Yami (R).

"Urusai! Gara-gara siapa coba? Bikin lomba makan Mie Goreng Setan sampai level 10 Kotabaru. Kau ingin membunuhku ya? Mana aku tidak bisa menyanyi nanti kalau suaraku begini. Bakal lama nih istirahatnya." ucapnya serak karena terlalu banyak makan yang pedas.

"Memangnya berapa lama istirahat untuk pemulihan?" tanya Luna yang sedikit mengejek juga.

"Lima bulan." ucap Yami (R). Semua orang di sana hanya mendelik terkejut mendengar pernyataan Yami (R), kecuali aku dan Miyuki.

"Yang dikatakan Erastis benar. Seorang penyanyi tidak boleh makan makanan yang mengandung pedas, apalagi sampai level Kotabaru. Akibatnya, suaranya akan menjadi serak dan itupun dibutuhkan istirahat sampai lima bulan. Ada juga yang sampai satu tahun karena terlalu gila makan pedas." jelas Miyuki.

"Sou ka..." ucap Luna sambil mengangguk. Yang lainnya juga ikut memahami maksud Miyuki.

"Oke deh. Kau boleh istirahat sekarang." ucapku pada Yami (R). Kemudian, aku menoleh ke arah Miyuki. "Miyuki, temani dia istirahat di kamarnya." pintaku kepada Miyuki.

"Chotto. Nemenin aku di kamarku." ucap Yami (R) perlahan. "ASYIIIK! HIMEEEEE...!" teriak Yami (R) secara tiba-tiba dan langsung berlari ke arah Miyuki. Namun sekali lagi...

BLETAK!

BRUK!

"Kyaaa! Erastis!" teriak kaget Miyuki setelah melihat Yami (R) langsung jatuh dan pingsan karena mendapatkan tiga jitakan dariku, Lillian dan Alice.

"Dasar!" ucapku, Lillian dan Alice bersamaan.

Kemudian, Lavi dan Atemu membawa Yami (R) ke kamarnya dan diikuti oleh Miyuki. Setelah itu, Lavi dan Atemu kembali ke kursi makan mereka masing-masing.

"Oke. Silahkan dilanjutkan." ucapku. Tak lama, para peserta meneruskan lombanya.

**Level 7.**

Kali ini, Alice yang membawakan dua piring besar dengan tingkatan level 7 dan 8. Dia meletakkan piring level 8 di tengah meja, sedangkan yang level 7, dibagikan ke dalam cawan peserta yang tersisa.

"Lavi, kau harus bisa tahan lho." ucap Alice sedikit mengancam kepada Lavi.

"Siap, bos!" balas Lavi.

Oke. Kita lanjutkan. Siap? Mulai!" aba-abaku yang ketujuh.

Para peserta yang masih semangat terus melahap mie goreng tersebut. Sampai level ini belum ada yang gugur menyusul Yami (R).

**Level 8.**

Alice membagikan mienya ke dalam cawan peserta.

"Ini sudah level lebih menakutkan dibanding yang tadi. Siapa yang sudah tidak kuat lagi?" tanyaku kepada peserta yang tersisa lima orang ini. Sekali lagi tidak ada jawaban dari mereka. "Yah, aku anggap kalian sanggup menghadapinya." ucapku. "Siap? Mulai!" aba-abaku yang kedelapan.

Para peserta langsung memakan mie goreng itu. Aku melihat tiga orang yang dari awal sampai sekarang masih tetap kuat memakan makanan itu tanpa merasakan kepedasan seperti yang lainnya. Malah sekarang sudah ada dua orang yang mulai tak kuat untuk melanjutkannya. Siapa mereka? Sebentar lagi kalian akan tahu.

**Level 9.**

Yang terakhir, Sang Koki Lillian membawakan dua piring besar dan meletakkannya di tengah meja makan.

"Akhirnya, giliran Vasilissa yang membagi. Mana ini masakannya juga. Asyik...!" ucap Atemu senang. Sedangkan sang kekasih malah cuek dan membagikan makanan ke cawan.

Saat Lillian mengambil cawan milik Atemu, dia tak menyadari tangan Atemu perlahan mendekati tangan Lillian, namun...

DAAAAAK!

Suara yang begitu keras sampai mengagetkan kami semua. Atemu hanya terdiam kaku dan ketakutan karena jarinya hampir tertusuk sumpit besi yang dibawa oleh Lillian.

"Bisa sabar kan, Farao?" ucapnya sambil memasang senyum manis dan aura death glare pada Atemu. Atemu hanya mengangguk paham. "Arigatou, Farao." ucap Lillian sambil meletakkan cawan ke arahnya.

'Dasar. Mencuri kesempatan.' gumam Yami (PC) di dalam hati.

"Siap? Mulai!" aba-abaku yang kesembilan.

Saat memulai makan tiba-tiba sebuah interupsi datang dari salah satu peserta...

"BUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH...!" teriak salah satu peserta sampai-sampai api keluar dari mulutnya bak seekor naga yang menyemburkan apinya. Semua mata tertuju pada satu peserta yang baru saja membuat kehebohan. Tidak lain adalah...Lavi. "Pedasnya!" serunya yang tiba-tiba wajah Lavi memerah dan keluar asap dari mulut dan kedua telinganya karena dia merasakan pedasnya yang sudah diambang batasnya. "Aku nyerah!" teriaknya kemudian berlarian menuju dapur dan diikuti oleh Alice yang sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Yah...sekarang berkurang satu peserta lagi dan sekarang tersisa empat peserta lagi. Yo, ganbatte!" ucapku memberikan semangat kepada peserta yang tersisa.

**Level 10.**

"YEY! AKHIRNYA LEVEL PUNCAK YAITU LEVEL 10!" teriakku sambil bersemangat. "Tetap bersemangat ya!" ucapku untuk memberikan semangat pada para peserta yang kini tinggal empat orang.

Lillian langsung mengambil cawan milik Atemu dan segera mengambil mie goreng.

"Vasilissa...boleh aku..." ucap Atemu terputus karena sebuah interupsi yang sangat kencang.

DAAAAAAK!

Sekali lagi suara yang begitu familiar untuk Atemu dan mampu membuat orang lain terkejut. Lillian menaruh cawan milik Atemu secara cepat dan keras.

"Kalau kau menang, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau. Kecuali hal yang berbau Rated-M." ucap Lillian sedikit ketus namun ada unsur penyemangat untuk Atemu.

"OKE!" teriak Atemu bersemangat.

Setelah membagikan, Lillian langsung membawa dua piring besar itu ke dalam dapur kemudian kembali ke ruang makan.

"Ricchan, di dapur sudah banyak piring kotor yang belum sempat kami cuci, apa nanti kita mencucinya?" tanya Lillian kepadaku.

"Aku ada ide. Karena sudah ada dua orang gugur dan empat orang yang masih bertahan, maka di perlukan lagi satu orang yang gugur. Tiga orang yang gugur akan mendapatkan hukuman berupa mencuci semua peralatan masak yang kotor plus membersihkan rumah. Sedangkan tiga orang yang menang, maka boleh berkencan dengan sang kekasih selama sehari penuh."

"NANIIII? KENCAN SELAMA SEHARIAN PENUH?" kaget para peserta beserta sang kekasihnya.

"Yup. Jadi Lavi dan Idan sudah gugur duluan maka mereka berdua harus membersihkan rumah. Sang kekasih harus mengawasi mereka. Kurang satu orang lagi untuk menjadi orang terakhir yang menerima hukuman ini. Sedangkan yang menang boleh berkencan dan jangan mengganggu urusan yang kalah." tegasku.

"Kau tega banget. Lavi dan Otouto kan masih dalam sikon istirahat. Masa mereka harus bersih-bersih rumah?" protes Atemu.

"Kalau kau keberatan, silahkan bergabung dengan yang sudah gugur." ucapku to the point ke Atemu.

"Oke-oke, gomen." ucap Atemu merasa bersalah.

"Ini perlombaan terakhir kalian. Kita lihat siapa yang tidak kuat dan akan bergabung dengan Lavi dan Idan. Siap? Mulai!" aba-abaku yang terakhir.

Mereka langsung memakan makanan itu dengan lahapnya. Namun tak lama ada seseorang yang langsung berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku menyerah." ucapnya.

Kami pun menoleh ke arahnya. Luna...tiba-tiba menutup mulut karena tidak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat. Ternyata sang kekasihny, Yuugi, mengangkat tangan sambil memegang perut. Tak lama, Yuugi langsung ke kamar mandi.

"Kuro!" panggil Luna sambil mengejar Yuugi.

"Yah, kita sudah lihat kan siapa orang terakhirnya. So, yang tersisa, SILAHKAN TERUSKAN MAKANNYA!" teriakku yang sudah mengetahui siapa yang menang dan bertahan di sana. Tiga orang yang masih bertahan adalah, Yami (PC), Atemu dan tentunya kekasihku Timaeus.

**Perlombaan selesai.**

Yang kalah, Yami (R), Lavi dan Yuugi duduk di sofa dengan membawa peralatan bersih untuk bersih-bersih rumah. Miyuki, Alice dan Luna harus mengawasi mereka bertiga. Yang menang, Timaeus, Yami (PC) dan Atemu berdiri sambil bergandengan tangan bersama pasangannya masing-masing yaitu aku, Heba dan Lillian.

"CURAAAAAANG!" protes Yami (R) dan Lavi.

"Curang bagaimana?" tanyaku heran kepada mereka.

"KENAPA KAMI YANG KALAH INI HARUS DIHUKUM MEMBERSIHKAN RUMAH?" tanya mereka.

"Terus kalian mau kami beres-beres lagi? Kami udah membuat bumbu, masak dengan total sepuluh piring besar gitu kalian pikir enteng apa? Kami juga kecapean kali." balas protesku. "Terutama kau yang enakan pingsan, tidak membantu yang lainnya." marahku to the point kepada Yami (R).

"Kenapa Aniki malah dibebaskan begitu?" tanya Yami (R).

"Karena dia menang. Jadi dia berhak merasakan kemenangan. Kalau kau menang, kau juga akan mendapatkannya, kan?" jelasku singkat. Yami (R) langsung terdiam. "Lihat! Yuugi saja tidak protes dengan hukuman ini. Kalian harus meniru sifat rajinnya. Mentang-mentang kalian lebih sibuk daripada Yuugi sehingga kalian bisa bersantai gitu?" ucapku sedikit menasehati mereka berdua.

"Oke-oke." balas mereka dengan nada lesu.

"Nah, bagus deh kalau begitu. Miyuki, Luna dan Alice akan mengawasi kalian bertiga. Kalau sampai ada yang tidak ikut bersih-bersih, hukuman kalian akan lebih berat lagi. Paham?" ucapku sedikit meninggi dan marah. Mereka hanya mengangguk paham. "Oke kalau begitu. Kami berangkat kencan dulu. Ittekimasu." pamitku.

"Ittekimasu." pamit Timaeus, Atemu, Lillian, Yami (PC) dan Heba bersamaan.

"Itterasai." ucap Miyuki, Alice, Yuugi dan Luna. Sedangkan Lavi dan Yami (R), hanya diam lemas tak berdaya karena mendapatkan hukuman yang cukup berat bagi mereka. Yah, met bekerja Lavi, Idan dan Yuugi.

Lomba Mie Goreng Setan adalah lomba yang paling seru yang pernah aku adakan. Walaupun tidak seseru dengan lomba lain, yang jelas aku membuat lomba itu bertujuan untuk mempererat antara keluarga Sennen/Mutou, keluarga Tri-Angels dan keluarga Kuroki/Sennen. Aku harap tahun depan aku membuat lomba yang lebih seru dan bahkan lebih gila dari ini. Ihihihihi...

Selamat Hari Kemerdekaan RI, Minna~

**End**

* * *

Ricchan: Yattaaaaaa~ XD

Timaeus: Selama hampir 2 minggu kau membuatnya.

Ricchan: Habis terlalu sibuk chatting.

Atemu: Bener. Tapi ada yang aneh.

Ricchan: Apa'an?

Atemu: Bukannya Yami-kun (PC) sekarang dia tidak bisa bicara karena...hal 'itu' kan? Kok di fic ini dia bisa ngomong?

Ricchan: Gue buat awal cerita ini sebelum Mi Ayam kehilangan suaranya.

Atemu: Begitu. *angguk2*

Yami: *teriak tapi suara serak* WOI! NYAI SIALAN! SUARA GUE SERAK NIH! TANGGUNG JAWAB!

Ricchan: Derita lu.

Yami: NANIIIII?

Ricchan: *lirik Yami (R)*Rena's Yandere Face* Jadi, gue yang salah gitu? Gue kudu minta maaf gitu? Gue kudu tanggung jawab gitu? *ngeluarin Deathscythe* Sini gue balikin suara lu. Ihihihihihihihi... *Rena's Yandere Laugh*ngangkat Deathscythe ke arah Yami (R)*

Yami: O'ow... MAAAAAAAAKKK! AMPUUUUUUN NYAIIIIIII! *lari*nangis*

Ricchan: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *ngejar Yami (R)*

Atemu: Serem juga punya Master kayak dia.

Timaeus: Makanya itu jangan kurang ajar sama Master ya?

Atemu: Ha-hai.


End file.
